


Make Me

by Jasker



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Gemitals, Gems In Heat, Lesbian Sex, Light Bondage, Tentacle Dick, also a little fighting at the beginning, i just wanted to try writing pearl as a bit more of a harsh dom, sorrrta dubcon roleplay, with safewords/checks and explicit consent established throughout the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 17:11:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18254234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasker/pseuds/Jasker
Summary: Jasper and Pearl decide to do a little hunt/chase roleplay when Jasper is just starting to go into heat. But of course, jaspers don't give up easy—Pearl is going to have to be a bit more firm with this stubborn gem!





	Make Me

Far in the depths of one of Earth’s ancient gem temples, years of overgrown moss and fallen leaves dampened Pearl’s footfalls as she crept through the shadows of the ruin’s upper levels. Large pieces of the original floor had crumbled and fallen through, leaving a clear view of the level below. She leapt over gaps and balanced on remnants of cracked walls as she patrolled the labyrinth of paths below and tracked her prey. 

Jasper was strong, fast, and surprisingly quiet on her feet when she wanted to be, but there was one thing she never accounted for—smell. It probably didn’t even cross her mind since she didn’t have a nose and couldn’t easily detect scent through her mouth. No matter how silent and swift Jasper moved, the air was saturated with pheromones and drew a perfect line for Pearl to follow her with. 

She could tell Jasper was excited, the thrill of being hunted making her earthy, spiced scent stronger the longer Pearl let her run. Then a flash of vivid orange and red bolted around a corner and caught Pearl’s eye. Her lips turned up in a sly grin and she sprinted toward the movement. 

With a few careful jumps and pivots, Pearl kept her pace with Jasper’s from the floor above. The pathways had all been strategically blocked and opened up to lead Jasper exactly where she wanted her—a wide corridor with lofty ceilings and a balcony. Perfect for an ambush. 

Just as anticipated, Jasper barreled into the hallway, her focus entirely on the entrance to the room on the opposite side. Pearl vaulted over the balcony rail and her feet landed smack between Jasper’s shoulder blades, sending her face-first into the floor. Pearl jumped several feet back, materialized two Holo-Pearls, and sent them to restrain Jasper.

Jasper scrambled up and swiped her claws through one’s torso, then snatched the other by the neck and threw it into the wall behind Pearl. “ _No,_ ” she growled. 

A jolt of arousal shot between Pearl’s legs at the sight of Jasper’s hand wrapped around the Holo-Pearl’s neck. There was a wild look in her eyes, a dangerous rumble low in her throat, her mane of hair disheveled and stuck to her face with sweat. Her chest rose and fell in a light pant, but Pearl knew it wasn’t from exercise. Jasper could run far longer and fight much harder before she was out of breath from any of that. No, everything had been timed just right, and by now it was from the undeniable prickles of heat taking hold. 

Pearl threw her spear at a column near the arch behind Jasper and it split with a thunderous crack, then collapsed into a pile of dusty rubble that blocked the entryway. She smiled and lifted her arms up in offering. “Now, now, Jasper, there’s no need to be upset. If you stop fighting now I can make this easy on you. Doesn’t that sound nice? Don’t you just want to give in?” she said sweetly. 

“No!” Jasper frantically glanced around the room as she tried to find an escape route now that the main exit had been destroyed. She seemed to decide that her best option was to go back the way she came so she crouched low, all her muscles coiled to pounce. Pearl summoned another spear and four new Holo-Pearls, all standing at the ready. 

Jasper charged forward and the Holo-Pearls scattered. Pearl assigned them each a direction, one for each of Jasper’s sides and two to her front. Jasper tried to hit both the front ones with a wide swipe, but one caught her arm and was pulled around with the force of her swing. Pearl used the distraction to dive between Jasper’s legs, jump up, lock her head under the spear’s shaft, and kick the backs of her knees. Jasper’s legs buckled and she fell backward on top of Pearl with a heavy thud. 

The Holo-Pearls piled onto Jasper’s arms and pinned them down while Pearl laid under Jasper’s back, the spear pole pulled hard against Jasper’s throat. Pearl’s legs were splayed on either side of Jasper’s waist and the immense weight pressing down almost made her want to grind her hips, but she refrained. Jasper’s heat was starting to affect her, but it wasn’t time, not yet. 

“Settle down,” Pearl murmured, low in Jasper’s ear. 

Jasper let out a harsh laugh. “Why, so you can do some weird Crystal Gem thing to me? Please.” 

A small choked noise was forced from her when Pearl tightened her grip on the spear. “Oh, Jasper...” She pressed her nose into thick, lush hair and breathed intoxicating pheromones. “You’ll be saying please but for a much different reason soon enough.” 

“Ha- ah, you wish.” Jasper's normally confident tone was weak and raspy from the strain on her throat. 

Pearl nuzzled her face into the crook of Jasper’s neck and pressed a kiss there. Everything was going according to plan, but she felt it was a good time for a check anyway. 

“What’s your color, pumpkin pie?” she asked, this time with genuine affectionate. 

“Ugh, green Pearl, green- please just fuck me up,” Jasper groaned. 

“Good. And don’t forget...” Pearl gave a pointed rut her hips against Jasper’s back and earned a ragged gasp. “You can cause as much trouble as you want. Unless you say red, I _will_ fight you and I _will_ win.”

Jasper’s claws made gashes in the tile and she writhed against the floor with another threatening growl. “You can’t beat me with your cheap tricks. No weak little pearl can take me down.” She tried to lunge forward and twist out of the Holo-Pearl’s grips, but she was easily shoved back down.

Pearl simpered and lifted her spear out from under Jasper’s neck now that she was certain she could keep her pinned that way. “Is that so? Is that what they told you on Homeworld?” She wriggled out from under Jasper’s back and prowled around her. “That the Renegade Pearl is little and weak?” Her eyes raked down that impressive, powerful form, now so vulnerable and open. “Funny, because right now _you’re_ the one that’s little and weak.”

Slender fingers slid across the surface of the spear and it shimmered with energy, then molded itself into a shorter, flatter version of its original shape, like an elegant dagger. Pearl stood in front of Jasper and shrugged her jacket off with a dramatic sigh. “Well if Homeworld won’t teach you the power of a pearl, I suppose I’ll have to.” 

Jasper scoffed and rolled her eyes, but the flush on her cheeks, the sweat on her forehead, the tremble of her legs all gave her away. Her skin probably ached to be touched, her insides churning in anticipation for what was sure to come. Pearl couldn’t help but admire her tenacity. Most gems would have begged for touch at this stage in their heat, but Jasper still wanted to play, still had the willpower to be uncooperative and difficult. It would be interesting to see just how long she could keep it up. 

“Kneel for me,” Pearl said and tapped the dagger to Jasper’s knee. 

Jasper scowled and turned her head away in a show of defiance. 

“You think you have a choice?” Pearl curled a finger and the Holo-Pearls dragged Jasper up to her knees. “I said _kneel._ ” 

Jasper wrenched her arms and thrashed about, tossed her head and snapped her teeth. Her chest heaved from her furious attempts at escape and a light sheen of sweat glistened on her skin. The sandy, warm scent of Jasper was thick in the air, and as much as Pearl’s instincts screamed at her to go touch and kiss and love and _fuck_ , she kept her distance. 

With a grand flourish, Pearl summoned a large, seafoam green ribbon from her gem. “Do you know what this is?” she asked as she passed the ribbon through her fingers. Jasper watched cautiously and tensed when Pearl circled around her and stopped at her back.

“This is a special ribbon woven from within my gem, made in essentially the same way I create my spears.” Pearl signaled the Holo-Pearl’s to bend Jasper forward, press her face to the ground, and fold her arms together behind her back. “That means you won’t be able to tear it with physical strength alone.”

An enraged roar split the air and Jasper strained against her captors when she finally realized her predicament. The Holo-Pearls rearranged themselves to give Pearl access to Jasper’s forearms and hold her as steady as possible. 

Pearl made quick work of those perfectly sculpted arms, admiring the contrast of turquoise to scarlet to tangerine. She was careful not to brush against Jasper’s skin just yet—she knew as soon as she did it would be all the more difficult for them both to resist. 

Once Jasper’s arms were adequately bound in a neat bow, Pearl let the Holo-Pearls dissipate and took a few steps back again. With her captors gone Jasper had much more room to move, but instead she laid still on the floor. There was nothing but the sound of heavy panting at first as she tried to catch her breath, but it never slowed. Jasper grunted as she twisted and pulled at her arms in an attempt to escape her binds. It seemed to sink in after quite a bit of unproductive struggling that it was just as Pearl said: she could not break the ribbon with raw strength alone. Jasper flipped her head and looked past her legs at Pearl, her shoulders slumped in defeat. 

“Fine. You took me down, you’re stronger than me, all pearls are powerful. Now can you let me go?” Her words wavered when she spoke and there was a slight, but very deliberate angle to her hips. 

Pearl brought a hand to her mouth to stifle a laugh. “Oh, dear, you think that was it? I haven’t even gotten started yet,” she said with a few paces forward. 

Jasper watched Pearl approach with half-lidded eyes and her lower back dipped a fraction further. A thin line of gold sunlight wreathed dilated pupils, vast and dark as charcoal. “Let me go.” Her voice was smooth as honey and said everything her feigned protest did not. 

Pearl felt heat in her cheeks and neck, sappy warmth pool between her thighs, a distinct pressure build low in her belly. She bit the inside of her cheek hard and held her breath for a moment. The smell was really getting to her—she was always quick to respond to Jasper’s heat, but she was determined not to give in that easy. 

With a final confident stride forward, Pearl stood in front of Jasper, hands on her hips and an eyebrow raised. “Sit up.”

A giddy laugh bubbled up between heavy breaths as Jasper gave her a fanged grin. “Make me.”

Pearl expected as much and had thick locks of hair wrapped around her hand in an instant. She yanked upward with a quick, rough pull and brought Jasper back to her knees. Jasper gasped and her expression shifted to one Pearl was very familiar with, a sweet mix of pleasure and pain. 

“If you won’t do as you’re told then I _will_ make you,” Pearl said, her lips just inches from Jasper’s. She dragged her tongue up Jasper’s gem and then gently scraped her teeth against it as a warning. “You’re _mine_ now.”

Jasper shuddered and the tiniest whine escaped her throat. They stayed close, breathing each other’s air, energy buzzing between them. She was so close Pearl could feel the warmth that radiated off Jasper’s feverish skin. It took everything she had to stand up again and let Jasper’s hair fall through her fingers. If she touched too much with her hands Pearl knew she wouldn’t be able to control herself, so she planted a foot on Jasper’s chest and pushed until she sat on her heels, knees apart. 

“Don’t. Move.” 

Pearl stared at Jasper very seriously as she leaned in close. With the utmost care, she slid the dagger under Jasper’s uniform strap and let the blade slice through it thread by thread. Jasper bit her lip and averted her gaze with a shaky breath. She tilted her head away as if she couldn’t stand it, but it bared the opposite shoulder for Pearl at the same time. 

A smile tugged at the corners of Pearl’s mouth at the small display of obedience. As much as Pearl loved when they played with knives, that wasn’t in the agenda this time, so she cut the opposite side with just as much care as the first. Even with the support of both straps gone, Jasper’s top hardly budged and kept her chest compressed tight. 

“Your clothes are just as stubborn as you,” Pearl chuckled and made one last slice at the weakest point of the uniform’s neckline, then tossed the dagger aside. “But in the right hands they can come apart just as easy, too.” She grasped both sides of the cut and ripped them apart in one smooth motion. 

Jasper flinched and took a sharp breath when her uniform tore straight down the center all the way to her pelvis. Heavy breasts fell free, the plush of her hips squeezed over the pinch of fabric that still contained her legs, and so much soft, overheated skin was now on display for Pearl to see. The muscles in her shoulders shifted as Jasper tried to squirm out of the ribbon once more, her cheeks flushed deep pink. The more she wrestled with her binds, the further her uniform split, until eventually there was a small tuft of white hair visible just above the tear. 

It shocked Pearl out of her tough facade and she stared with wide eyes. More often than not Jasper said she preferred to be bare, but for some reason she’d decided to have soft, tempting hair. Something about it lit a fire in Pearl, blazing and hungry. Perhaps it was because it looked more wild? Or more forbidden and secretive? She didn’t know or care because all she wanted to do was rip the rest of the fabric away and explore what lay hidden underneath. 

Jasper froze when she followed Pearl’s gaze and realized what made her pause. Not only was the uniform torn much further because of her struggle, but her small cosmetic shift had been discovered. She hunched in on herself, shoulders raised, and looked at Pearl with an arrogant sneer. 

“What? Too much for a little pearl to handle after all?” Jasper taunted. “And here I thought you were gonna try and teach me some kind of lesson.” 

That husky, deep voice snapped Pearl back into reality and she remembered her part. She grinned and bent forward much lower than necessary to roll her waistband to her hips, then stretched into an elegant arch to pull her shirt off over her head. 

“Not at all. I was just thinking about where to start with _so_ much available.” Delicate fingers dragged up her own stomach and cupped the small swell of her breasts. “I could touch you like that,” Pearl said with a thoughtful hum. “Or maybe like this…” She pinched her nipples and rolled them just how Jasper did when her hands were on Pearl. The ache in her belly churned as she squeezed and stroked herself how she wished Jasper was touching her instead, and how she wished she was touching Jasper. 

Smoldering amber eyes locked onto Pearl and soft, full lips parted as Jasper leaned closer. She shifted her weight from one thigh to another and rocked her hips back and forth, unable to hide her impatientience. 

“Hmm, but I’m just not really sure you’ve _earned_ it,” she said, dropping her hands to her sides. “I don’t know, Jasper. You’ve been so disagreeable, I don’t know if you really understand who’s in charge.” 

Pearl snuck her foot between Jasper’s legs and nudged the toe of her flat against the damp, yielding spot she found there. Jasper doubled over with a strangled moan, her eyebrows pinched and mouth dropped open. Her heavy panting picked back up and she tried to shamelessly rub against what little pressure she was offered, but Pearl retreated only a moment later. 

Pearl investigated the dark spot on her shoe and quirked an eyebrow. “Or perhaps you _are_ ready to give in to me...”

Despite her erratic breathing, the sweat dripping down her chest, the uncontrollable tremble of her legs, Jasper still shook her head. “Never,” she said. “Ja-jaspers- never give- _ah!_ ” Pearl cut her off with a light tap of her toes between Jasper’s thighs.

“You see? This is just what I mean.” Pearl tutted and turned away from Jasper, her arms folded. “Maybe it would be best for me to leave you here for a bit to cool off.”

Just as she took a step forward, Jasper yelled after her, “Wait!”

Pearl glanced back over her shoulder, unimpressed. 

Jasper’s eyes darted around and Pearl could almost see the internal battle of desire and pride as she wrestled with her choices. Jasper was never one to give up easily, but oh, how tempting it is when the mind is delirious with the lust of heat. Pearl knew exactly how Jasper felt in that moment because she’d put herself in the same position at Jasper’s mercy just months ago. Perhaps a little encouragement would help. 

After she caught Jasper’s attention once more with a light cough, Pearl stepped out of her shoes one by one, then slowly slid her pants down her legs. She stayed bent forward and tilted her hips back just so to give Jasper a good peek before she stood and turned toward her again. 

“It would be such a shame to have to leave you here in this state. All I really wanted was to help you,” she sighed, her fingers fanned over a thigh and up her ribs. 

“Then _help_ me,” Jasper snapped through gritted teeth. 

Pearl crossed her arms and tapped her foot in irritation. “Really? That’s how you speak to your superior?” 

A funny noise was pulled from Jasper, like a growl that melted into a whine. She bared her teeth in frustration, but bowed her head and looked away in submission. 

“ _Please_ help me… My Pearl.” 

Pearl smiled and closed the gap between them, then caressed Jasper’s burning hot cheek and guided her face upward. Jasper looked at her, all the humiliation and desire blended together, her brows furrowed and lips curved into a pout. 

“There’s a good girl,” Pearl whispered as she combed the hair out of Jasper’s face. 

Jasper’s lips trembled in a small whimper and she pushed her head into Pearl’s touch. _She really is good,_ Pearl thought. In a small act of mercy, Pearl looped her arms around Jasper’s neck, gathered up the thick hair sticking to her back and neck, and tied it up in a loose ponytail. 

“There, isn’t that better?” She waited for a hesitant nod before continuing. “You see? I only want to help. All you have to do is be good.” 

Finally, Pearl allowed herself to give in just a bit, too. She hooked an ankle around Jasper’s neck and drew her in close. “You know what to do, don’t you?” 

Jasper’s response was simple: her eyes closed and she buried her face into the crux of Pearl’s thighs. Pearl almost cried in relief as soon as the thick press of Jasper’s tongue dragged up her slippery folds. Jasper was sloppy and eager, and Pearl could feel the heat of her breath as she panted against her. 

Pearl held tight onto Jasper’s head with one hand and gently pet through her hair with the other. “That’s it, oh you’re doing so good, Jasper, so so good,” she said, encouraging her on. A distinct, roiling pressure built fast in Pearl’s belly.

She groaned as Jasper moved down from her clit, over her labia, and pushed inside. The gentle stretch, the messy wetness, the hot puffs of Jasper’s breath was all too much and the leg Pearl was using to support herself gave out from under her. She yelped as she fell backward away from Jasper’s mouth and fell in a heap on the floor. They both blinked at each other in shock, Pearl’s foot still resting on Jasper’s neck. 

A devilish grin spread across Jasper’s face—she knew she had the upper hand, even if for just a moment. Without wasting another second, she descended onto Pearl, her chest pressed to the ground and her mouth forceful and rough. 

Pearl cried out as Jasper sucked and lapped at her, spread her apart with firm licks and closed her mouth over tender folds. She dipped down further and pushed her tongue in far deeper than before, the flats of dangerous teeth holding Pearl open. Pearl’s heels dug into the sturdy muscles of Jasper’s back, her hips bucked against her will, and when Jasper’s tongue curled up she was certain she couldn’t hold out any longer. 

She tugged at Jasper’s hair urgently and tried to warn her, her voice high and strained, “Jasper- _Jasper,_ I’m-” but Jasper only opened her eyes to look at Pearl in a challenge. 

It happened faster than Pearl expected—it was usually a gradual, languid release of pressure, but when Jasper moved back up and sucked her clit, all the hidden length that was tucked away pushed into Jasper’s mouth at once. Pearl’s back arched and spasmed and she couldn’t breathe when Jasper swallowed around her and dragged her lips up the length of Pearl’s now fully extended clit. 

Once Pearl was out, Jasper’s whole demeanor shifted. She stared at Pearl’s dick with her mouth open, saliva and slick dripping down her chin. It seemed like she wanted to say something, but words were lost to her, so she just pressed her cheek against Pearl’s thigh and tilted her hips back with a high, needy moan. 

“ _Oh,_ ” Pearl whispered in awe. It was rare that Jasper truly lost herself in a moment like this, whether in heat or not. Pearl was quite ready to give her what she wanted. 

She carefully wriggled herself out from under Jasper’s head and stood up. All Jasper could do was watch her, her face pressed into the cool tile floor. She gazed up from under heavy lashes, her cheeks flushed dark and her lips parted enough to show just the tips of her fangs.

Pearl quickly knelt behind Jasper, pulled her boots off, and worked the back of her uniform down her ass. The dagger was still nearby, so she picked it up and cut slits along the backs of her thighs to tear the rest of it off and toss it aside. 

Jasper sighed when the constricting fabric was finally off her aching skin and arched her back deep to tell Pearl what she wanted. With her hips high in the air, Pearl saw soft, wild hair that was fluffy at the top and sappy with wetness further down. Copious amounts of slick dripped down her thighs and cunt, her labia were flushed and swollen, her thighs shook with anticipation. It was all too appetizing to pass up a little exploration, even if her own arousal squirmed impatiently between her thighs. 

Lithe fingers buried into thick fluff and gave a few affectionate pets, then delved further between plump outer lips. She traced along velvety petals up to Jasper’s stiffened clit and dragged a long, shaky moan from her. Pearl’s motions were gentle and smooth as she drew circles around its sides and rubbed just above it—sometimes it could hurt if it was too much at once. 

Jasper’s fingers and toes twitched and curled, and all sorts of sweet noises tumbled out with no restraint. The molten hot pressure began to build up again in Pearl’s belly as she watched her own fingers glide between the split of Jasper’s sex, more syrupy wetness coating her hand the more she touched. 

As soon as she eased the tips of her fingers inside, Jasper gasped and pushed back for more. Pearl slid three in to the knuckle with little resistance and curled them down towards Jasper’s stomach, earning a raspy whine. She bit her lip as she scissored her fingers and pumped them in and out, the knot in her stomach tight. 

Her own chest rose and fell in quick, shallow breaths and everything between Pearl’s thighs ached with intense, overheated need. She stood on weak knees and braced her hands on Jasper’s ass, her nails digging in sharp. 

“Jasper,” she whimpered. “I know you probably can’t talk right now, are you green?” 

Sandy white hair shook in its messy ponytail as Jasper nodded her head with a desperate sob. She braced her feet on the floor and tilted her hips even further, her voice quaking with each breath. 

Pearl caressed Jasper’s hips down to the bend of her thighs with shaky hands and held her steady. It didn’t take long to get her position just right, then she pulled Jasper down onto her clit until finally their hips met. Stars filled her vision as she was squeezed tight from all sides and her cock writhed against Jasper’s inner walls, eager for friction. 

Through the haze of overwhelming pheromones and heat and silky pressure, she distantly heard a guttural moan from Jasper as she tried to grind herself further onto Pearl. She pulled out slow and steady, the soft frills that spiraled up her length teasing Jasper’s entrance, then plunged all the way back in with a wet smack. Jasper yelped at the sudden thrust and Pearl glanced further down to see her eyes flutter closed, her brows knit together and her mouth fall open in a shuddering gasp. Finally, she had want she needed. 

Pearl found a deep, smooth pace and Jasper’s whole body moved with her’s—forward, back, in and out. Jasper’s arms strained against their binds and Pearl took pity on her, so she loosed the ribbon and freed her. They fell heavy at her sides at first, palms up, then stretched forward and dug into the floor in front of her. 

“Puh- _ahh-!_ ” Jasper’s pleading moans wavered with every snap of Pearl’s hips. Everything built up higher, hotter, closer, but something stopped them just before everything tipped over the edge. Instinct made Pearl want to rut harder, faster, but Jasper bridged her back and almost seemed to shy away. Pearl knew this body language well and knew what needed to change. With a loving squeeze to Jasper’s hips, she pulled halfway out and paused. 

“Hey, come here, let’s get you finished,” she panted. “I need you to use your arms to flip over though, okay?” 

Jasper let out a pitiful groan and tried to wiggle her hips back into place with little success. 

“Shh, I know. Come on, you can do it.” 

Her hands pressed to the ground one at a time, and she huffed as she slowly lifted her upper half off the ground with wobbly arms. Jasper looked back at Pearl over her shoulder and managed one, firm word: “ _In._ ”

Pearl’s heart leapt with affection as she realized what Jasper meant. Of course Pearl wanted to stay that way, but there was just no way around her pulling out for a moment to get repositioned. At least, that’s what she thought until Jasper flung her leg all the way over Pearl in an arch, flipped to her back, and dragged Pearl down onto her. 

It took Pearl a moment to even realize what happened, and it wasn’t until she looked up to see Jasper watching her with dreamy eyes that she had enough sense to move again. She eased her hips forward, further and deeper than she could before, until she felt the brush of soft hair against her belly. 

Her head dropped low and her fingers dug into the floor as Pearl was enveloped back into inviting heat. Everything between Jasper’s thighs was swollen and wet, and she squeezed so tight that Pearl could feel the ridges on the impressive length of Jasper’s hidden clit from inside. It almost hurt to stay still, so she braced her palms on Jasper’s inner thighs and gave her hips an experimental roll. 

Jasper’s eyes fluttered shut and her mouth dropped open in a throaty moan. Her legs shook as she strained to hold them open as wide as she could and her body arched into Pearl’s once more. 

Pearl growled and let instinct take over, and her body fell back into its natural rhythm. She leaned forward and dragged her tongue up Jasper’s skin, tasting salt and the familiar spiced musk she loved so much. A clever hand found its way between them and nestled into place to circle the stiffened bud of Jasper’s clit. 

The direct contact forced a rough, strained cry from Jasper, and her hips bucked so hard it almost threw Pearl off. Pearl doubled her efforts and rubbed all four fingers side to side firm and quick as she rut into her, each thrust punctuated with obscene wet noises and the smart of skin-on-skin. 

Jasper howled and writhed under Pearl, her body jolted and shuddered, her claws gouged into the floor and she tossed her head in ecstasy. Pearl was close and she could tell Jasper was too, so she moved the hand at Jasper’s thigh to her lower stomach, pressed down firm, and rocked into her with short, deep thrusts. The thickest part of her kept Jasper stretched and the delicate frills framing the base caressed hypersensitive folds. 

Jasper’s movements became erratic and she took frantic gasps for breath, wound up tighter and tighter, climbing higher and higher, until finally it overcame her. Her cunt spasmed and clenched around Pearl in rhythmic waves and sent Pearl hurtling over the edge with her. Pearl tried to keep her fingers moving, but they stuttered to a halt as all the pressure pent up in her belly surged forth in molten hot gushes. She heard a hoarse, broken scream torn from Jasper’s chest and strong legs quaked underneath her as she filled Jasper and spilled over the edge when Jasper could take no more. 

Pearl could feel her body winding down, the urgent contractions between her hips eased and relaxed more each time. She wanted more though, she wasn’t ready to stop even if her body was. With all the energy she could muster, Pearl rammed back into Jasper with fierce determination—she knew she could get at least one more out of her. 

There was no air left in Jasper’s lungs and she could only let out little choked noises as her body pulled taut in another powerful orgasm. A new surge of liquid gushed between them as Jasper came a second time, and then again when Pearl’s fingertips glided over her clit in light strokes. Just when Pearl knew she couldn’t go on any longer, Jasper collapsed, exhausted. 

The length of Pearl’s clit slid out and returned to its relaxed state in her body, the knot in her stomach gradually unwinding. She bit her lip and peeked down between Jasper’s thighs. It couldn’t hurt to be a just little self-indulgent…. 

Her touch was as gentle as a summer breeze as Pearl slid her palms over the inside of Jasper’s thighs, then spread her open with two thumbs. A smile tugged at her lips as she admired the lovely mess she’d made of Jasper. Her own shimmering, iridescent cum was smeared across pretty tangerine lips and everything Jasper couldn’t hold in dribbled down with lazy, viscous drips. 

Jasper watched Pearl from over the rise and fall of her own chest, her cheeks flushed even darker than while they were fucking. She scrubbed a shaky hand up her face in embarrassment and let out a weak groan. Pearl smiled sheepishly and moved her hands up to rub soothing circles into Jasper’s lower stomach instead. 

“Sorry, you know how much I love that,” Pearl said. “This should hold you off for the first part of your cycle at least though, right?” 

“Not if you don’t quit touching me down there,” Jasper rumbled, her voice gravelly from use. 

Pearl chuckled and crawled up to tuck herself into the crook of Jasper’s arm. Love and fondness bubbled up as she gently pushed sweaty hair away from Jasper’s face. She traced fingertips over her cheekbones, her eyebrows, down the curve of her jaw and across her chin. Full lips pulled up in a small grin when Pearl brushed across her cupid’s bow, too. 

“Oh, what would I do without you?” Pearl whispered. 

A soft pink tinted Jasper’s cheeks and her eyes widened a fraction. Then a massive, heavy hand pushed Pearl’s face down onto her chest. 

“Well,” Jasper said as she rested her chin on top of Pearl’s head. “You wouldn’t be doing me. So whatever it is, this is better. Besides,” she shifted a little and cleared her throat. “It’s… I mean it’s not like I’m going anywhere, y’know.”

Pearl beamed and pressed her hand over the center of Jasper’s chest. She knew how hard it could be for Jasper to express her feelings, but she always made sure Pearl _knew_. Oh, how she loved her. 

“Good. Me either,” Pearl said with a playful smack to Jasper’s sternum. “Now how about a bath?” 

Jasper practically sprang to her feet and hauled Pearl up with her. “Ugh, yes, I feel disgusting, lets go.”

Pearl laughed, looped her arm around Jasper’s, and guided them back to the warp pad for home.

**Author's Note:**

> ahh thank you so much for reading!!! ♡♡♡ lol i actually had another wip going but this idea just burst into my head and SCREAMED to be written so here we are! /u\ 
> 
> a huge shoutout and thank you to my beta, healmycorruption/@nose_quartz on twitter! YOU SUSTAIN ME!!
> 
> you can also see the art that goes with it at http://jasker.tumblr.com/post/183740779886 and https://twitter.com/jaskerart/status/1110794764415164416 !


End file.
